


The Asuiyan's and the Ryuisekan's

by orphan_account



Series: Arc 1: The Beginning [1]
Category: Godzilla - All Media Types
Genre: Non-Canon Story, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 19:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19216276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: !!THIS STORY IS SET IN IT'S OWN CONTINUITY IT IS NOT RELATED TO ANY OF THE MOVIES IT'S SET IN IT'S OWN LORE AND UNIVERSE!!----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Creation comes first before the end the Divine Moth's had created our Universe and Solar System years later we find ourselves with the underground kingdom of the Asuiyan people who are under the control of the evil alien race called the Ryuisekan we watch as many event's unfold after the creation of the Princess of the Asuiyan; Ki.





	The Asuiyan's and the Ryuisekan's

A long time ago there was no Earth there were no planets, and no sun just the empty endless void of space it wasn’t until a bright shining blast of light that spread through the endless black void of space this would be how the stars were created. Two large wings spread out which was shining more light across space when the blast cleared a large moth that was radiating a golden aura was floating in the middle of space this would be the first Divine Moth… The Deities that were responsible for our creation. 

The moth would use its power to create the sun then lay its egg’s across the vast space this great being would remain to watch it’s children hatch out of their eggs and protected them until they were fully matured once the young Divine Moth’s were now ending their larva stage their parent would disappear into golden dust sending its energy into the Sun.

Decades later the now matured Divine Moth’s crawled out of their cocoon’s spreading out their massive wings once they’re wing’s dried they all began to use their power to make the planets they all flew around the Sun leaving trails of powder this would cause the planets in our Solar System to be made including the Earth each Divine Moth would protect these planets for generations while also laying eggs to make sure that the Divine Moth’s do not die out… This is how our universe would be created. 

Many decades later the universe would be at peace as there are many more Divine Moth’s now each of them doing their part to expand the universe while some made many more galaxies the Earth Divine Moth was watching her children help the planet strive she used the last of her magic to create the Shobijin two twins who would be a priestess for her she would later die not having the power to sustain herself anymore the very last of her energy would fuse in the Earth leaving her children to care and protect it. However, that peace for the Divine Moth’s would not last as a dark matter would form a large dragon with three-heads and massive wings this creature was here to destroy our universe. 

All of the Divine Moth’s and the dragon would fight to try their best to protect their homes from this three-headed demon but it would seem that they were no match for his power the last option they had was to fuse into the legendary Gigamoth the battle ended with the dragon being sent crashing down into a black hole it would have seemed like a victory… But the Gigamoth had no more energy left as they would fade away into dust that would travel throughout the cosmos this would be the end of the Divine Moths.


End file.
